Finding The Truth
by tmntyyh
Summary: Sequel to An Invisible Person Lusts Death. Warnings are still inside, rated for good reasons, you'll know if you read the first one.


I do not own Harry Potter or the additional characters mentioned in this story. Nor do I own Stole, by Kelly Rowling.

**_Lyrics _**

_Thoughts _

"Words"

Warnings are the same as the ones in An Invisible Person Lusts Death. You don't have to read that one to understand this, though it would help. This is the sequel to that and it is the end of the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team went to go to the common room to celebrate, Hermione and Harry seemed to be the only ones to notice that Ron was missing. "Harry, have you seen Ron since the end of the game?" Harry turned to face Hermione, both knowing that something about Ron had been off all year.

_**He was always such a nice boy**_

_**The quiet one**_

_**With good intentions**_

_**He was down for his brother**_

_**Respectful to his mother**_

_**A good boy**_

_**But good don't get attention**_

_**One kid with a promise**_

_**The brightest kid in school**_

Harry told the rest of the teams that they couldn't start the party until they find Ron. "Have any of you seen Ron since the end of the game?" Hermione yelled to the Quidditch players, fear and dread starting to sink into her insides. _He didn't do anything regretful, did he? Please be all right Ron. _But deep down, something screamed in Hermione to find him as soon as they could.

_**He's not a fool**_

_**Reading books about science and smart stuff**_

_**It's not enough, no**_

_**Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa**_

_**He's not invisible anymore**_

_**With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse**_

_**Since he walked through that classroom door**_

_**He's all over primetime news**_

"Come on," Harry yelled over the conversing Gryffindors. "Lets start to look for Ron in the dorm!" _if I know Ron, and I'm pretty sure that I do, he'll be there. _Harry and Hermione led the way and said the password to the portrait of the fat lady. Once inside, Harry and Hermione, followed by the rest of the Gryffindors, ran into the dorm.

_**Mary's got the same size hands**_

_**As Marilyn Monroe**_

_**She put her fingers in the imprints**_

_**At Manns Chinese Theater Show**_

_**She coulda been a movie star**_

_**Never got the chance to go that far**_

_**Her life was stole**_

_**Now we'll never know**_

_**No no no no oh**_

Hermione's blood ran cold as she saw a darker red staining the already deep red curtains around Ron's bed. She was never in here before but she was certain that it was Ron's bed. Harry and Hermione seemed to notice that Ron's bed was the only one with the curtains fully closed. "Guys," Seamus called as he pointed to the puddle of deep red that had started to drip from the back of the white wall and pool on the floor. "Please tell me tha' I' isn't wha' I thin' tha' is."

_**They were crying to the camera**_

_**Said he never fitted in**_

_**He wasn't welcomed**_

_**He showed up the parties**_

_**We was hanging in**_

_**Some guys puttin' him down**_

_**Bullying him round round**_

_**Now I Wish I woulda talked to him**_

_**Gave him the time of day**_

Harry and Hermione had both known what that was right when they saw it. Blood. Harry ran to the curtains and tried to pull them open, only to find that they were sealed with a spell. Hermione just stood there along with the other Gryffindors, pale, and frozen by fear. "Hermione!" Harry yelled back to Hermione. "Do you have a spell to get rid of this?" Hermione slowly shook her head, Harry was praying for a nod though.

_**Not turn away**_

_**If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far**_

_**He might have stayed at home**_

_**Playing angry chords on his guitar**_

_**He's not invisible anymore**_

_**With his baggy pants and his legs in chains**_

_**Since he walked through that classroom door**_

_**Everybody knows his name**_

"No," Hermione said as she stared at the puddle of blood that kept on growing. "It will wear of in three minutes if Ron cast it right." Hermione's eyes started to fill with an emotion that Harry knew very well…fear. Harry, not being able to wait to see if one of his lifelong, best friends was alright, took the nearest vase, smashed it, took a piece of the glass, and used it to cut open the curtains.

_**Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)**_

_**As Marilyn Monroe**_

_**She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)**_

_**At Manns Chinese Theater Show**_

_**She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)**_

_**Never got the chance to go that far**_

_**Her life was stole**_

_**Now we'll never know**_

_**(Now we'll never know, oh)**_

Most of the Gryffindors, the women and Longbottom, gasped at the site. Ron was laying of his back, his sliced open wrists were facing up, his innards slightly hanging out, and his throat slashed almost in half. In the back a message was written in blood. _His blood _Hermione and Harry thought, along with all of the Gryffindors that knew Ron personally.

_**Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)**_

_**He had a try out with the Sixers**_

_**Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)**_

_**Now we're never gonna see him slam**_

_**Flying high as Kobe can**_

_**His life was stole (Stole)**_

_**Oh now we'll never know**_

"NOOO!" Ginny cried as she fell to her knees. A few of Ginny and Ron's friends helped her to her feet as she continued to cry hysterically. A few of the younger Gryffindors had to leave the room with Ginny and get Professor McGonagall. Hermione started to breathe heavily as she read the message.

_**Now we'll never never never know**_

_**Mmm now we'll never never never never know**_

_**Stole (Stole)**_

_**Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

"Harry," Hermione called, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "Read that." Harry looked at Hermione as she pointed to the wall. Harry looked to what she was pointing to and read it slowly, knowing that Ron did that for a reason, especially if he did it in his own blood.

_**Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)**_

_**As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)**_

_**She put her fingers in the imprints**_

_**At Manns Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)**_

_**She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)**_

_**Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)**_

_**Her life was stole (Stole, stole)**_

_**Oh now we'll never know**_

_**(Now we'll never never know, no)**_

Harry finished reading it and his blood ran cold. In the background, he could he a few of the younger Gryffindors throwing up in the bathrooms. "What does it say?" Seamus asked as he looked from Harry to Hermione. A few seventh years were blocking his views with their heads. "Yo! Down in front!" The seventh years saw Seamus and moved, allowing him to read it, and he did, out loud.

_**Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)**_

_**He had a try out with the Sixers**_

_**Couldn't wait for Saturday**_

_**Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)**_

_**Flying high as Kobe can**_

_**His life was stole (Stole, oh)**_

_**Oh now we'll never know**_

_**(Now we'll never never know)**_

"I know that I am worthless but I am also nobody. Continue to praise Harry and Hermione; I'm already invisible to you. And I know that you probably don't even know who I am, then just let my soul die like you did my body," Seamus read. "Shit. Oh, shit." After Seamus said it out loud, all of the Gryffindors that hadn't read it paled more than they did at the sight of Ron's mutilated corpse.

_**Oh no no no**_

_**Yeah their lives were stole**_

Right at that second, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore ran into the room. "Oh dear," Dumbledore said as McGonagall gagged slightly. "Would everyone please leave this room?" Harry had to help Hermione walk, just as she had to help him do the same. Once out of the room, Hermione and Harry began to cry in each other's arms. Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear, which sounded like 'Why Ron?!'

This is the end, nothing in my mind says for me to turn this into a trilogy, though I might if I have Dumbledore and the other teachers tell his family or if Draco and the rest of the school find out. I'm not quite so certain of that though, well, review! Tell me what you thought.


End file.
